The Great Clock
History The Great Clock, the heart of the universe, which it keeps running. Apparantly made by BLCSD in an attempt to stop a crack in the space time continuum,caused by a disturbance of abused teleportation powers, from Portaleaf, when the crack appeared, it was sending a shockwave all over the infinite-universe, but when BLCSD made the Great Clock, the shockwave stopped, and the rift was patched, right when it was about to enter Flusions Solar System, though many other planets and other galaxies were destroyed in the process, it was for the safety for everyone. If the great clock was ever to be destroyed, by 4 ways that'll be mentioned later, the universe would start to fall apart on itself, thus ruining time! Locating Place. The Great Clock is located in the center of the universe (give or take 50 ft.)! It has many places and functions. Locations 'Great Clock Sector 1' Basically just a place under repairs, not much to see and no entrance points, though if you're half the size of a plant, you can fit into the ventalation duct, going to a monocular response process room for new robots/caretakers of the Great Clock. Then an unpassable section thats under construction at the moment. 'Great Clock Sector 2' Basically at the end of Sector 1, there is a jump pad which sends them to a platforming test, which is quickly done by a few jumps, then enter a Time-Pad course (I'll explain it later). Then proceeds to a bunch of manuever challenges, then proceeds to Sector 3 'Great Clock Sector 3: THE PLANET ROOM' After going through Sector 3, the caretaker enters a room where they can mark their teleporter to go here, and here, they can fix planets that have time rifts. 'Great Clock Sector 4' After exiting the Planet Room, they can go through more challenges or go back to the planet room and fix more, if they manage to get through the challenge, they can set teleport to the Dragorvus Chamber 'Great Clock Sector 5' Sometimes dubbed the actual Sector 1, because this is where non-caretakers arrive in their ships(if they manage to get to the center of universe). There are turrets that are weak, and troops defending. This leads to the Dragorvus Chamber aswell. 'Construction Room' AT THE MOMENT ITS JUST A CONSTRUCTION ROOM FOR MORE OF THE GREAT CLOCK, PRESUMED TO BE SECTOR 6 WIP 'The Dragorvus Chamber' This is the place where BLCSD resides now, though sometimes he has a portal leading to his space base near Flusion, but here is where he can watch things and monitor progress of creations. It has a lever where he can do the aforementioned stuff. But its also where one of the two things that shouldn't be done resides. 'Orientation Room' In Sector 3, there is this room where it has big screen TV, 2160 HD Monitor, Popcorn maker, and Drink-Dispensers. Kewl for watching movies. 'Memomnic Stations' There are stations that allow only robots to go into their memory banks and be trained by a BLCSD program.If revisited, there are challenges set in there, if the challenge is completed, they are rewarded with upgrades. The current Memomnic Stations are located and listed as *'Memomnic Station Alpha, in Sector 2' *'Memomnic Station Beta, in Sector 3' *'Memomnic Station Delta, in Sector 4' *'Memomnic Station Zeta, in Sector 6(WIP)' *'Memomnic Station Omega, in Dragorvus Chamber.' 'THE CORE' The thing that keeps the Great Clock running, it is made of pure radioactive plasma. 'More to Come!' 'Weapons/Defenses' 'Weapon:' The Chronoscepter, a magical wand that allows to throw time bombs that can slow down time for a limited amount of time, the bombs are highy unstable, so one can exist at a time. It is also used to reflect 100% of the time if the projectile( of any kind) is smacked. 'Omega Chronoscepter' Don't try to pull one over it, it can through an infinite amount of stable Time Bombs, that can 50% freeze the enemy's movement, and only can be removed when BLCSD pleases. Not only that, but it can shoot lasers and does 2x damage than the regular chronoscepter, plus BLCSD has TWO of these, and only BLCSD wields these. 'Defenses:' 'Chrono Turret' it activates when a non-caretaker/robot-made-by-BLCSD attempts to go through restricted places. The only way to defeat it is with a Chronoscepter Reflect, making it impossible to pass by any other means, though it only takes one reflected shot to disable. 'Robotic-Dronegun' This thing is shaped like a bug, but a robot and has 2 cannons below its wings. Durable, as it takes 4 reflect shots, but is able to be damaged by other things. 'Caretakers' If a caretaker sees a non-caretaker/BLCSD robot tresspassing, they will activate VIOLENT mode and attempt to attack, they always wield a chronoscepter, so becareful of using projectiles, and be aware they can slow down time to hit you easily. 'Time-Cleaners' Easy to kill, just watch out for the decimation lasers, they burn through all armor types, including Raritanium itself! Fortunatley, BLCSD planned ahead and made the lasers unable to destroy the Trillium Metal the Great Clock is made of, and its core. 'B.L.C.S.D' Run, run away, theres no use to doing it, not only does he have POWERFUL attacks, his carbonotrillium armor, and his Laser blade, but if you Kill him ** ***** ******* *** ***** ***** ****** (Censored section spoilers), and he's almsot impossible anyways, not only are there reinforcements to help, but he wields an OMEGA Chronoscepter. 'RULES OF IMPORTANTNESS' These are rules to follow when in the great clock. 'TIME BREAKING!' These 4 are what not to do as not to rip the great clock and the universe itself into non-existence. *'1: Never use the Great Clock as a time machine, as it only would rip the core out, the great clock was not to alter time, only keep it.' *'2: Never Break the core itself, as this is what the Great Clock is powered/kept alive by.' *'3: Never Break the lever in the Dragorvus chamber, as this will make it time travel, not only breaking this rule, but also Rule 1.' *'4: NEVER kill BLCSD at all, as he is the thing that the core is powered by. (Thus causing a confusing chain reaction, where BLCSD power the core, which the core powers the great clock, which the great clock is using to keep the universe working)' 'Regular Ones coming soon.' 'Gallery' ' The Great Clock.png|The Great Clock Chronoscepter.png|The Regular Chronoscepter for Caretakers O.Scepter.png|OMEGA CHRONOSCEPTER, used by BLCSD himself, there are only 2, both used by him. '''''The Gallery Trivia * Despite it needing to be in the universe to keep time going, it can teleport to other specific universes, leaving time balanced, the reason is because it only ruins time if it was ''destroyed... * It is still a WIP location, and could/could not be weaponized Category:Locations Category:Planets